This invention relates to a display drive for flat panel displays of the liquid crystal or other types.
A conventional type of display drives is adapted such that the contents of a random access memory implemented within integrated circuit devices are displayed. The contents of the random access memory, immediately after power is turned on, generally contain random or void data. This causes a disturbed state of a display panel until normal signals are fed to and placed in the random access memory after power is turned on, lowering the commercial value and quality of the display panel as product.
One solution to this problem is to keep external signals from being fed to the random access memory until normal signals are supplied to the random access memory after power is turned on. For integrated circuit devices including such a random access memory, terminals are necessary to receive display shutoff signals. As is obvious in the art, it is desired that the number of terminals be as small as possible.